The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the tolerability and efficacy of the once-a-day subcutaneous administration of GRF 1-44 during 12-24 months in stimulating growth velocity in children with documented growth hormone secretion deficiency of hypothalamic origin. This study, sponsored by ICN Pharmaceuticals, Inc, is a Phase III, single daily administration, non-randomized, open, outpatient study, with each patient serving as his/her own control. Efficacy will be assessed after 6 months based on growth rate.